


Игры

by Fausthaus



Category: Ouroboros (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Всем известно, что Данно Тацуя любит играть, но не только он любит игры
Relationships: Danno Tatsuya/Fukamachi Takeshi





	Игры

Кожа Тацуи была по-настоящему прохладной. Словно проводишь рукой по шелку. Фукамачи, несомненно, отчитал бы себя за подобные мысли, будто вычитанные в яойной манге, если бы вообще был способен нормально мыслить. Потому что в этот самый момент почувствовал, как на вдохе Данно втянул воздух, а его тело на мгновение вздрогнуло от боли. Утреннее нападение людей из конкурирующего клана не прошло бесследно. Хорошо, что молодой босс всегда был готов к подобным «неожиданностям», но от одного удара в грудь увернуться все же не удалось. 

На самом деле Данно Тацую мало что удивляло в окружающем его мире. Если удивляло вовсе. Даже поза, в которой они сейчас находились — Такеши стоял практически вплотную к Тацуе, обнимая его сзади — не рассматривалась им как нечто из ряда вон выходящее, и в этом Фукамачи мог поклясться своей жизнью. Если бы кто-то из подчиненных заглянул теперь в кабинет, то челюсть он отдирал бы от пола, пытаясь одновременно удержать вытаращенные глаза в орбитах. Ведь когда еще можно было увидеть полуголого босса в объятиях его собственного помощника? 

Фукамачи ругал себя последними словами, но никак не мог убрать руки с бедер Тацуи, хотя должен был застегнуть его брюки, которые помогал надевать, еще минут пять назад. Данно же словно было совсем не интересно, почему пальцы Такеши нежно поглаживают его кожу, и отчего дыхание Фукамачи становится все более рваным, а тело горячим, будто внезапно температура скакнула выше сорока. Что касается Такеши, то он с каждым мгновением погружался в странную, тревожно-ожидающую атмосферу, обволакивающую его со всех сторон. Если бы не приступы боли Данно, Фукамачи давно в ней растворился полностью. Ведь даже просто стоять и обнимать человека, сны о котором заставляли просыпаться на мокрых от спермы простынях, словно вдруг снова оказался подростком с бушующими гормонами, было для Такеши самым лучшим подарком. А если называть вещи своими именами, то сбывшейся мечтой. 

В том, что не удастся остаться равнодушным к человеку, волею судьбы доставшемуся ему в начальники, Фукамачи Такеши убедился в первый же день своей службы. Тацуе даже не понадобилось ничего делать, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Такеши завороженным взглядом смотрел на длинные пальцы, сворачивающие сигарету, на губы, сжимающие фильтр, или приоткрывающиеся, чтобы выпустить дым. На еще по-мальчишески несколько угловатую фигуру, но уже готовую к прыжку или отражению удара. Прошло совсем немного времени, и Данно Тацуя, ледяной вакагасира семьи Абико, научился нападать первым, ювелирно манипулируя как врагами, так и собственными подчиненными. А Фукамачи серой тенью скользил у него за спиной, готовый убить или умереть по приказу, с каждым днем все легче читаемому им в простом взмахе ресниц, резком прищуре черных глаз или чуть приподнятом в ироничной усмешке уголке губ.

Сам же Фукамачи учился выдержке и иногда ловил себя на мысли, что заразился холодностью и безразличием Данно. Такеши ничего не стоило с безучастным видом перерезать кому-нибудь горло или переломать кости. Он с одинаково равнодушной улыбкой рассматривал партию порнографических дисков, уведенных из-под носа полиции, или покупал в магазине очередной каприз босса. Никакой, даже самый экстравагантный, поступок Данно давно не вызывал удивления. Разве только будил любопытство, заставляя Такеши раздумывать по вечерам, что может ожидать его утром в офисе.

Но иногда, как сегодня, выдержка напрочь отказывала, спокойствие исчезало будто его никогда и не было, а кровь бросалась в голову, выпроваживая прочь остатки разума. Руки все быстрее скользили уже по спине Тацуи, желание обладать его телом или отдаться ему одинаково сильно туманили мозг, дышать становилось почти невозможно, а холодность и равнодушие Данно распаляли все сильнее и сильнее. И надо было быть полным идиотом, чтобы верить, что Тацуя не понимает или не чувствует того, что происходит с его помощником.

— Тебе стоит больших усилий не наделать глупостей, Фукамачи-кун. 

— Тацуя-сан, я...

— Ты умеешь желать чего-то так сильно, что не боишься смерти, — голос Данно звучал задумчиво, словно Тацуя решал сложную загадку или обдумывал очередной план. — Пожалуй, мне нравится это качество в тебе. Однако сегодня тебе придется справляться со своими желаниями самостоятельно. Но для начала ты все же поможешь мне закончить переодеваться. Думаю, в моем ребре трещина, а терпеть еще и эту боль я больше не намерен. 

Такеши, покрытый испариной и дрожа как в ознобе, отпрянул, когда Тацуя развернулся к нему. Потом потянулся к пуговицам на брюках Данно и быстро застегнул их. И лишь проглотил слюну, заметив, что его «игры» не оставили Тацую равнодушным.

— Принеси белую рубашку. Все же у нас неделя белого цвета. И постарайся решить свою проблему, пока приготовят белую машину. Я хочу, чтобы ты был в порядке. Сегодня мне еще понадобится твоя помощь.

— Слушаюсь, босс, — Такеши отступил назад, поклонился и пошел к стеклянной двери кабинета.

— Знаешь что, — голос Данно заставил его помощника остановиться и обернуться, — пожалуй, следующая неделя будет неделей глупостей. Как тебе такая идея? — Тацуя улыбнулся и, присев на свой стол, потянулся к телефону. — Ведь нельзя все время быть таким серьезным. Не так ли, Фукамачи-кун?


End file.
